


the transience of life

by masaomi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Death, v short v dumb and v sad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masaomi/pseuds/masaomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>but the soul will always know.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>sad and short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the transience of life

when jim takes frank’s car, he doesn’t jump out in time. 

days later, a young intern from georgia observes his first human autopsy.

" _god, the younger they are the harder it is._ " len looks over to the speaker. 

"how’d he die?"

" _seems it was suicide. kid got in a car and just kept going._ "

" _name?_ "

" _john doe. almost all of his skin burned off in the explosion that occurred when the car hit the bottom of the gorge._ " the doctor looked sadly at the body. " _no one's been able to identify him yet._ " a disturbing sense of foreboding sweeps through len, and all of a sudden he feels like someone’s walking over his grave.

" _jesus, that’s horrible._ "

 _“he was so young - had his whole life ahead of him._ " the doctor shook his head forlornly and sighed.

" _now, all he’s got left are his bones._ "

**Author's Note:**

> just a dumb au idea that i reworked a little. i like to spend my days crying ab older fictional men and imagining them in the saddest possible alternate reality during math class. i'm in math class, that is. not them. although math class is the highest form of hell on earth. 
> 
> follow me @ bothersomedoctor.tumblr.com for more mindless idiocy and too much emotional investment in characters. 
> 
> who would turn down that chance dang.
> 
> ((thank u for reading sry it was bad.))


End file.
